


I'll Never Let Go of Your Hand

by Draycevixen



Series: POI fic by Draycevixen [15]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Competency, Drabble, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 13:35:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/723857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draycevixen/pseuds/Draycevixen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thesmallhobbit prompted me with: Reese drips blood on Finch's clean shirt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Never Let Go of Your Hand

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Small_Hobbit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/gifts).



.

In the last seven hours he’d financially ruined Michael Harrison, broken Harrison’s right hand man’s right hand with a hammer and waited three whole minutes before calling Bear off Harrison’s hired thug who’d initially refused to reveal Reese’s whereabouts. 

 

He had found Reese badly beaten and unconscious, rolled him into a carpet and dragged him out to the car before setting fire to Harrison’s warehouse.

 

When Reese finally woke up Finch found he could breathe again.

 

Reese groggily apologized for the bloodstains on Finch’s shirt. 

“No need to apologize, Mr. Reese.” After all, hardly any of the blood was John’s.

 

.


End file.
